1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to cribs and more particularly to converting a canopy crib into a standard crib.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canopy cribs are very popular with couples who wish to have a unique sleeping area for their baby. As compared with a standard crib, the canopy crib has a raised canopy that is suspended over the sleeping area of the baby. The canopy as defined in this disclosure may be of different shapes, such as flat, convex (similar to a dome), concave (sometimes called fluted dome), and cone. Many people prefer the standard crib for a baby boy and the canopy crib for a baby girl. Thus, when a couple initially has a baby girl and elects to purchase a canopy crib, and then subsequently has a baby boy, they may be forced to purchase a separate standard crib for their little boy. Accordingly, to reduce the cost of a crib for such couples who have both a baby boy and a baby girl, there is a need for a canopy crib which can be easily converted into a standard crib, and vice versa. Such a canopy crib should also be cost-efficient to manufacture.